


万物的答案

by SleepyLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 战斗的理由也是万物的答案。





	万物的答案

**Author's Note:**

> *用了《银河系漫游指南》的梗
> 
> *剧情特别老套，看开头就知道结尾那种

舰队燃烧起来，伴着无声的爆炸，火光从这边延伸到远方，点亮了宇宙一隅。尚未指定接收信号的通讯器里乱成一团，人声、爆炸声、战斗声、讯号干扰声都混合在了一起，涌进耳朵里继续厮杀。内耳器官也接连振动起来，嘈杂的声音里过多无用信息最为凶猛，掩盖住了需要被传达的消息，这对听者来说无异于一场谋杀。

吉斯趁自己的耳朵和大脑都还未阵亡，伸手关闭了通讯器，世界瞬间安静下来，只是耳畔还留着些余响。呼吸落在头罩上，出去的气息撞击在面罩部分，沉重而焦虑；进来的气息径直往胸腹沉去，急促而不安。他又顺势将头罩整个摘下，室内略冷的空气带来些许凉意，碎发沾着汗水贴在脸上。

他听见身边人的通讯器还在响着，甚至能听见没有得到自己回应的队友冲着这位通讯器的主人大喊，妄图通过超高分贝吸引他的注意力。

白发的男子想给对方做出答复，话说到一半，吉斯替他关闭了通讯器。尚未传达过去的音节零星落在头罩里，像雪花似的融化了。他微微偏过头，困惑地看着吉斯，无声地发问，希望能这突发事件找个合理的原因。但吉斯却躲开了他的视线，目光偏下落在他肩上，伸手捋了捋胡乱粘在一起的头发。

希罗摘下了自己的头盔，眼中凝聚起了更多的情绪，他需要答案。

“吉斯，你在干——”

“我知道你想问什么。”吉斯再次打断了他的话，睫毛颤了两下，目光从他肩上收回，对上了他灼热的视线。

“我只是……”他的声音混进了细砂，他放低声音的时候就会这样。

“我只是……”目光在希罗脸上游走，哪怕希罗的容貌此刻正原原本本地落在他眸子里。

没有计时器在身边，时间变得模糊，须臾也成永恒。在被寂静吞没前，吉斯再度开口，继续道：“忽然觉得宇宙的命运也不重要了。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”希罗的话里藏着刻意压制的愠怒。

“我知道！”吉斯感受得到他燃起的怒火，也完全明白对方为何发怒，但自己的勇气还是要更胜一筹。“这是最后一战了。”

“那你——”

“也是我最后的机会了。”吉斯希望希罗不会因为自己第三次打断他的话而生气，他一定不会的。“我需要一个答案。”

“什么？”

“一个守护宇宙的理由。”吉斯几乎是脱口而出。

“你可是战神金刚的骑士。”

吉斯摇头。“是战神金刚选择了我，不是我选择了它。即使骑士已经成为了我的义务、我的使命，也仍然不是理由。”

“你到底在说什么，吉斯？战火正在外面燃烧蔓延！”希罗几乎不想再克制自己的情绪了，只想赶紧让眼前人恢复神志，参与战斗。

“给我理由，给我那个答案。”吉斯微微蹙眉，他绝不会放弃。“是什么比宇宙的命运更重要？是什么让宇宙值得让人来守护？”

“你再不出击，我们的盟友就会陷入困境，敌人也可能在下一秒就把你的脑袋切开！”希罗再也不愿压抑自己的怒火了。

“所以告诉我吧！那个答案！”吉斯的眼里泛着光，“这也许是我们的最后一面了，告诉我吧，那个可以解答宇宙万物的答案！”

“我不明白……”

“我宁愿放任宇宙与所有人随命运沉浮，却一定要在敌人切开我脑袋前知晓的答案。我宁愿游荡到天涯海角，却一定不会在未听到前死去的答案。”吉斯仿佛又回到了过去的那一刻，他被希罗压制在地上，仅凭自己的短刀拼死抵抗。未流出的泪水堵在他的喉间，腐蚀着他，疼痛随着话语溢出，他求他停下。现在亦是如此，痛苦在他心里决堤，洪水倾泻而下。“我在很久以前就提出了正确的问题。”

希罗愣住了。最后一枚圆环归位，锁链终于首尾相连，齿轮转动起来。他明白吉斯在说什么。他也明白吉斯有多迫切地需要答案，这也许真的会成为他们的最后一面，所以也是吉斯最后的机会了。希罗终于想清楚了这个问题的紧要程度，他张开嘴，声音又变得柔软了。

“我爱你。”

窗外的战事还在继续，更多火光映射进吉斯的眼里，把他的眼瞳变成两片落霞。但很快，他的眼睛新月似的弯起来，唇线勾出向上的弧度。“我也爱你。”

吉斯伸出空着的那只手，落在希罗脸上。对方的眼睛里也不再有怒火燃烧，反而生出些璀璨的星光。他靠过来，温热的气息覆在吉斯唇上，舌尖送去些缠绵。一个吻。

“这也是答案的一部分。”他说。

吉斯唇上的余温还未散去，他露出了微笑，然后戴上头罩。“现在，宇宙危在旦夕，我该去守护宇宙了。”

希罗也戴上自己的头罩，纠正他：“是我们。”

通讯器再次开启，声音像洪水把他们淹没。但他们已经有了万物的答案，还有什么好惧怕的呢？


End file.
